


July Request - Out of this World!

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Photography, Quarian, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obese, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: It’s hard to find a good source of credit in the galaxy, especially when you’re a Quarian. Even though Tali’Zorah is famous for helping Commander Shepard save the Citadel and defeat the Collectors, a good job is hard to find between big heroic missions.So why not go into advertising? Big Bang Burger’s Citadel branch happens to be looking for a new spokeswoman to promote their dextro-safe product, and who better than the most well-known Quarian in the galaxy~?(also i couldn’t help going for a persona 5 reference or two, it just fit so well-)
Kudos: 13





	July Request - Out of this World!

Finding money as a Quarian was usually difficult. Tali had things at least slightly easy, however. After her adventures with Shepard, stopping the rogue Spectre Saren and defeating the Collectors, more people were willing to throw some extra credits her way. It wasn’t like she was a celebrity or anything; that role was saved for Shepard, but having someone recognize her and get a picture, perhaps even throwing a few credits her way as thanks was reward enough for her.

The stockpile of money she had made throughout her adventures were good enough to keep her going for a while, but it was starting to dry up. She needed something to really bring the funds in, lest she go homeless or hungry…

That’s when the Big Bang Burger emailed her.

She wasn’t too familiar with this food chain. Based on her very brief research, they seemed to be an Earth based ‘fast food chain’ that had been founded sometime a couple hundred years ago. Once humans took the leap into outer space and into the future, the space-themed restaurant saw themselves as the rightful heir to the place as the top space fast food joint.

They were quite popular with humans wanting a familiar, comforting meal that reminded them of home, and with those that didn’t have time to make a meal for themselves. After all, it seemed as if they could whip food out in an instant, making it the top choice for those without much choice.

Tali cautiously approached the Citadel based restaurant, watching the holo-sign flicker with the cartoonish burger with big eyes and an even bigger grin. The email said something about getting her to do some advertising for them, but why her? This place didn’t even serve dextro-safe foods; thus Turians and Quarians wouldn’t be able to eat there!

It felt like walking into another world when she went through the doors. Small families were chattering amongst themselves, enjoying their greasy foods whose smells permeated through Tali’s mask. She was a little envious. She knew that food was awful for one’s health, but heavens, it smelled so good… How unfortunate she’d never get the opportunity to indulge in it.

“Hello, I’m here at the request of Miss Okumura?” Tali inquired as she stepped up to the cashier, holding her hands politely behind her.

The man at the counter, a young human, no older than twenty, looked up at her, face filled with confusion, before blinking with realization.

“Oooh! You’re our new ad lady! Sick. Yeah, boss lady is in the back, I’ll tell her you’re here,” he said with a grin before running to the backroom.

Tali took the moment to look over the menu, realizing that she hadn’t ever really seen what food was offered before. The namesake of the joint, the Big Bang Burger, looked to be absolutely massive. And that was just the base size! It could come in bigger sizes, and if one ate all of it in one sitting, they’d receive a reward! Tali knew that humans were a touch more gluttonous than other species, but this Big Bang Challenge seemed to almost be a parody of actual human life.

Still, the only thing on the menu she could have was water and soda, and even the soda carried some risks if they weren’t contained properly.

“Tali’Zorah?” A woman’s soft voice greeted her, snapping Tali’s attention back to reality. This woman was a little short, with brunette hair that was done up in a bun behind her head. Her suit was very sleek, hugging her slightly portly body well, but making her curves seem quite flattering. The glasses she wore caught the glare of the lights above. “Hana Okumura, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand and they shook, with Tali bowing her head politely.

“Pardon if I’m late. You said you had an advertising job for me? Your email was quite… vague on the details,” Tali asked, resting a hand on her hip.

“Yes, of course. Come now, follow me. We have everything set up in our offices above,” Hana said with her smile unfading as she turned and led Tali around the counter and into an elevator.

“We’ve been trying to branch out, you see,” the boss explained as she adjusted her glasses, before pulling up a graph on her omnitool. Various figures and data were displayed on there, showing the potential of customers and other such business jargon. “As we’re the first space-faring burger chain on Earth, we realize that we’re not appealing to the whole market. After all, Turians and Quarians are missing out on some of the most prized food on Earth!”

The doors opened and Hana led Tali out on what seemed to be a grand set. A white background was set up with lights shining on it like a stage, drone-cameras floating about to get the best angle, while holo-props fizzed in and out of existence as the stage hands worked on figuring out which to use.

“Tell me, have you ever considered modeling?” Hana asked as they approached the set, the hands-on duty nodding to their boss politely while Tali took it all in, though the question caught her off guard.

“M-Modeling? No, I never… really pictured myself as the sort to do modeling. Generally, that’s reserved for the Asari, yes?”

The boss let out a gentle laugh as she nodded.

“Yes, generally. It’s a shame, however, as you Quarians have such wonderful forms. There’s an elegance to you that just can’t be replicated. And I find that it’s about time we capitalize on that,” Hana turned to Tali and gestured towards the photo set. “We at Big Bang Burger have developed the universe’s first dextro-safe Earth food,” one of her assistants came over with a little tube, which seemed reminiscent of a heat sink. Inside seemed to be a thick food paste, with the Big Bang Burger logo emblazoned on the side. “Behold. Big Bang Burger Paste. Name and patent pending~”

Tali tilted her head, reaching out to take the tube and turn it over. The mechanism was fairly simple from the looks of it. The side with the hatch could be locked into her mask and go along the feeding tubes for her to eat.

“I’ve had human-food substitute before. What makes this so different?” Tali asked.

“We’ve spent time replicating the authentic Big Bang Burger flavors perfectly. This isn’t a substitute, Miss Tali’Zorah, this is an evolution of our secret formula. Have a taste. I assure you that it’s five times as palpable as any human food substitute you’ve had in the past.”

That was quite the lofty promise. Tali did have to admit that she was rather hungry after smelling the food below and seeing all the pictures showcasing the selection on the menu. It couldn’t hurt to try, at least.

The application was about as easy as any other dextro food tube, locking in securely and beginning the transfer next to immediately. In seconds, Tali had the authentic taste of Earth’s Big Bang Burger on her tongue.

And what a taste it was.

She had to stop herself from moaning from how good it was, her eyes lighting up and hand holding the side of her mask as she took her time with it to savor as much as she could. Well, she took as much time as she could. The tube was rather aggressive with its feeding; forcing more into her mouth before she had swallowed, making it a struggle to get down one mouthful before the next made its way in.

The tube was gone after a couple minutes of eating, and Tali gasped with a smile on her lips at the end. If that’s what the humans were talking about all this time, then they might have been onto something. The tube popped off into her hand, and she beamed at Hana, who was practically exuding an aura of pride now.

“That was fantastic! H-How did you manage this? We’ve been making our own foods for ages, and this… this blasts it all out of the water!” Tali stammered in her excitement.

Hana laughed and gave her a coy wink.

“Company secret. But I’m glad you enjoyed your meal. Feel free to have another while I explain what we’re doing today,” Hana said with a smile, and with a snap of her fingers, another tube was brought over. This one seemed slightly larger, as the label on the side claimed this tube also had fries with it.

Tali wasted no time in undoing the hatch and latching it into her mask. The lovely taste hit her mouth again, and she idly hummed as she downed it. Is that what french fries tasted like? So salty, but savory! She could go for a tube of just fries!

“All we need you to do is say a few lines while posing with our various props. Some of the food tubes will be given for you to use as props as well. Feel free to snack on them as well! Genuine footage of enjoyment is great for audience engagement,” Hana noted. “As for your payment, you’ll find that we’ve already transferred a large sum of credits into your account, and you’ll receive a small monthly stipend based on how well the ads do. In addition to that, we’ve prepared a few crates of different Big Bang Burger Nutrition Tubes for you to take with you.”

Tali was slightly zoning out as she picked apart each flavor that was gracing her senses, but once she picked up on that she’d have some to take home… That was the deal breaker!

“Okay, let’s get started then!” Tali exclaimed eagerly as she undid the used nutrition tube and set it down. Her stomach gurgled in delight as she walked forward onto the set, but in her eagerness, she was oblivious to the extra inches that seemed to be filling out her suit around the hips. Even her arms had had a little extra roundness to them, but her suit had enough stretch to it to still fit snugly.

“So eager, I like it,” Hana grinned, clapping her hands together as she took a spot on a director’s chair. Her men moved to the cameras, getting them into position at all different angles. “We’ll have your lines over here, so you just need to read them, and ah, smile at the camera.”

A cart with Nutrition Tubes was already on set, and the props were shifting to the first scene. A pilot’s chair was before her, with a faux interface before her. It seems like they weren’t trying to go for accuracy, as they missed so many details on the console. But Tali took her seat, adjusting herself slightly before spotting her lines. Nothing too complicated. They were a little cheesy, but nothing bad.

The tray of Nutrition Tubes was just in the corner of her vision, however. Taunting her. They said it’d be fine for her to have one while filming, right?

The lights on the cameras blinked, and Hana nodded. She was on.

“Flights can be long and tiring. There are a million things to keep track of, but something that often goes forgotten is your meals. That’s why I recommend the Big Bang Burger Nutrition Tube for any Quarians on their Pilgrimage!” Tali smiled and winked before looking over at the tray. She’d have to pick one quickly to make it seem natural. The smaller ones would have to do.

Grabbing one of the tinier tubes, she undid the hatch and put it to the mask port, letting the taste enter her mouth and flood her senses with a shudder. This was french fries; just what she wanted!

“Mmm~ It’s out of this world!” Tali said their slogan with a giggle as she popped the tube out and tipped it like she was giving a toast.

“Cut! Oh, you were made for this. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Hana was certainly buttering Tali up with her praise, but she certainly didn’t mind it. Tali needed to push herself against the chair to stand back up. Maybe all this food wasn’t the best for her… But she had to admit, it did taste good. That little tube alone was enough to make all her fingers a bit pudgier, stretching the material on her gloves while her forearms started resembling young tree trunks. “Next advert…”

The stagehands got to work setting up the next advert, and Tali took the time to step aside with another pair of tubes. One seemed to be another Big Bang Burger one, while the other seemed to be a ‘Plutonian Frosty’. An ice cream of sorts? Dessert had to be saved, so Tali popped in the burger one first to eat while she waited.

She could feel herself starting to get bloated as this tube finished up, but she was still hungry… It was like a light snack to her, more than anything. Her suit was starting to feel tight especially around the midsection, but after loosening a couple belts, it felt a lot better.

Was she always this pudgy? It was strange, but her belly certainly looked a lot rounder from this angle, straining against the sturdy material of her suit, light hanging over her waist. It was a little hard to see her toes, but when was the last time she actively looked at her toes? She didn’t mind being chubby; her suit would match her size for the most part, but it would make sneaking around and doing maintenance a bit harder.

With a shrug, she idly placed a hand on her soft tummy, and popped the Plutonian Frosty tube in with the other.

This one was so sweet! The tube retained the intended chill, so Tali had to fight off a bit of brain freeze that gave her the giggles.

“Someone’s enjoying herself,” Hana noted with a giggle, catching Tali off guard and making her jump; body jostling and jiggling with the extra weight she had put on. “I’ll be sure to include a few of those in the care package we send home with you.”

“Oh, please. Is it possible to order these for delivery as well? I’d love to share these with the Floatilla!” Tali enthusiastically nodded, smiling at her boss.

“We can arrange something, I’m sure. Perhaps a chunk of your paychecks can go towards monthly shipments for them. Or if you’d rather keep it for yourself…~” Hana teased and gave Tali a gentle nudge in the gut, noticing how the now tubby belly sunk in from the slightest poking. “Now, we can do one more commercial, and then I’m thinking of a few stills to put on holo-adverts. That work? And feel free to keep snacking.”

“Oh, well, if you insist,” Tali responded coyly, the mask able to hide her happy grin quite well as she practically skipped over to grab another tube. One of the larger ones should do. This was the Comet Burger. Oh, that was the first step of the Big Bang Burger Challenge!

Popping it into the mask, Tali closed her eyes in gluttonous bliss as she felt each ingredient blending together so perfectly in her mouth, gulping it down hungrily into her expanding belly. She had gotten used to the rate it dispensed the food, so she had no problems at all eagerly gulping it down.

Her suit was having a few problems staying on, however. Especially around her hips, the tight suit was struggling to keep herself contained. All the weight she was putting on was rapidly moving to her gut, thighs, and legs mostly, giving her a distinctive pear shape. Her ass was absolutely bulging out, however, like it was starting to become a shelf, until the upper part of her body would catch up with her gains. She found herself constantly tugging at her suit, feeling her panties within getting wedged deep between her fat cheeks along with the rest of the tight material. Thankfully, her suit was versatile and able to stretch to fit her, but that didn’t mean that her panties were comfortable with this!

She didn’t even have the time to think about how much she weighed now, as by the time she pulled the Comet Burger tube out, the stagehands were already pulling her back onto the set for her next commercial.

This one seemed to be in a standard Big Bang Burger restaurant. A couple stools were set up at a counter, while the menu flashed above her once more. Tali’s stomach growled hungrily, loud enough for two of the helpers to notice and snicker, and she found herself salivating as she thought about which thing she’d try next.

An extra came out of the backroom with a smile; she was wearing a waitress uniform, with a cute puffy skirt and a button-up top.

“For this one, you’ll be showing that Quarians can order at Big Bang Burger just like everyone else now!” Hana explained as the extra took her place behind the counter at the register. “Just, order what you want, and deliver your lines. You’re a natural, vas Normandy, keep it up.”

The stagehands cleared and the lights were on. It was Tali’s time to shine.

“If you’re a busy woman like me on the go, you don’t have time to turn on your hotplate to make your favorite meal,” Tali began, leaning against the counter while adjusting her fat butt on the stool. Why didn’t they make these things bigger? “That’s why I’m glad Big Bang Burger now offers Nutrition Tubes! They’re Dextro-safe alternatives for the Quarian on the go! They’re cheap and fast, both to make and eat!”

Tali turned back to the ‘cashier’ and the menu, tapping her tubby fingers against the surface as she thought. She just had the Comet Burger, so… wouldn’t it make sense to go the next step up? She had trained for this, after all!

“Get me the Gravity Burger, please~” She said with a grin, nodding at the extra who smiled and gave her the tube she requested. This was the size of a standard drinking glass, and Tali could practically taste it as she undid the hatch and gave a toast towards the camera. “It’s out of this world!”

She plugged the tube in and shuddered as she gobbled up each bit of Gravity Burger to fill her mouth. She was starting to figure out each individual ingredient, almost like she was figuring out the exact recipe. Tali found herself humming the whole time she ate, eyes closed to just enjoy the moment while her hand idly rubbed her fat belly, which was practically growing in her hands.

It wasn’t just practically growing; it was actually growing. She could feel her curves getting fuller as her suit folded and stretched to better fit. Her ass covered more and more of the stool with the excess weight, hanging off the edges a good few inches while her thighs turned into absolute tree trunks. The front of her mask was even fogging up slightly from her heavier breaths, chubby cheeks pressing against the surface…

Did Hana say cut at any point? Tali had stopped listening once she got into her… fourth or fifth meal of the day. She popped the tube out of her mouth and shuddered as a loud belch left her lips, making her doughy body tremble within her suit…

“Cut!”

Tali felt her cheeks go crimson. Oh, they recorded that… Surely they weren’t planning on using that in the commercial, right?

“Oh, perfect! That belch will help sell millions! Anyone can fake a hum or smile, but a satisfied burp cannot be replicated.”

Oh, they were. Tali hid her face by looking down while she went to grab a small tube of fries to calm her nerves. Her hands absolutely dwarfed the Nutrition Tube now. Holding a weapon would be interesting, certainly…

“Now, I think you’ve given me an idea… You’re already two thirds of the way through the Big Bang Challenge…” Hana said with a little grin as she rested her head against her hand. “Let’s do one final commercial. You’ll be the first Quarian to ever complete it! Not only is this a big landmark for your species, but it will encourage more to give it a try!”

Tali gulped nervously, listening to her filled tummy churning as the cashier extra brought forth the last burger. The Cosmo Burger. The tube was absolutely massive, like a human novelty coffee mug. The hatch on it seemed extra secure so it wouldn’t snap off in the mask slot, but even then, she would need to support it with her hands.

“Miss Okumura, I… don’t know, I’ve had so much to eat already…” Tali nervously piped up, not able to take her eyes off the last Nutrition Tube. It looked so decadent… enticing… Oh, heavens, she’s drooling…!

“No shame if you can’t finish. But it would make your race quite proud… I’ve seen what you’ve done so far. You can do it,” Hana told her, giving her the sincerest smile… which was just enough to break the camel’s back.

“Fine… O-Okay,” Tali exhaled and took the Nutrition Tube, holding it in both hands. The stagehands got to work setting up the new scene. They still seemed to be in the restaurant, but now they had a booth for her to sit in. She tried to slide in, but her gut got stuck on the table! With a little laugh, she inhaled deeply to try and suck it in, getting enough room to slide in a couple more inches. There, that seemed natural enough.

But when she exhaled, the top of her tummy spilled out upon the table, and her hefty breasts draped over them. Oh, would any of her friends recognize her in this state…? It was so unbecoming of her to become so corpulent, but… Why did it feel so good? She had never been able to indulge like this in the past, and it felt so good.

“Just… think of whatever comes to mind with this,” Hana gave Tali a squeeze on the shoulder, sinking her fingers a bit into the flabby surface for a bit of confidence, before stepping back to her chair. Moments later, the lights flashed on, and Tali was on the hot seat.

“Not just anyone can complete the Big Bang Challenge,” Tali said as she casually undid the hatch on the monstrously sized tube. “It takes a woman of steel, determination… and guts,” she gave herself a gentle pat on the belly, feeling it jiggle against the holo-table she was at. “I’m Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and this is my favorite burger on the Citadel.”

With that note, she winked at the camera, and clicked the tube into her mouth.

Tali couldn’t stop herself from moaning as the food hit her lips and she gulped down each mouthful of life-giving beauty. Each gulp added pounds onto her form. She knew this, she knew this very well, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. It just felt too good, and it tasted even better.

She could feel the belts and straps on her suit lightening their grip on her to give the suit more space to expand, matching her growth, while the purple swirls on the outfit stretched with her. Her breasts were insane, her fingers were like fat sausages, and she shuddered to think of how big and bloated her face and cheeks were…

The last of the burger entered her lips, and Tali let out a contented groan as she leaned back against the booth. Her tummy rumbled loudly, and a belch left her lips once more, longer than the last, and much deeper. The Quarian with a black hole belly seemed to finally be satiated…

She was getting a touch too heavy for the equipment, however. The lights flickered across their surfaces, before sputtering out weakly, leaving the obese Quarian floating for a second, before landing on the ground with a hefty plop!

“Aaaand that’s a wrap!” Hana clapped as she stood up from her chair. “Someone help Miss Tali off the floor and get her ready to head home. Her care package should be in the other room. Our Turian advertiser should be here any moment, and Miss Kandros seems quite capable of herself… See you again soon, Tali!”

Tali groaned, sprawled out on the floor with the studio spotlights partially blinding her. She had never felt this full before. Nor had she ever felt this helpless, being so fat and full with cumbersome weight… But she couldn’t admit that she never felt better… and as the men started to grab her arms to help her up, she found her mind drifting towards what she would be having for dinner later…

Another Cosmos Burger sounded lovely...


End file.
